


how (not) to style hair: a DIY guide

by thelabours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, go to an actual stylist, please do not emulate this style at home, there's a severe lack of shiragoshi ????? why ????? let me fix that ?????, v mushy and i wrote this for shiragoshi week but then i'm always late for everything anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours
Summary: in which shirabu's hair gets on the longer side so he convinces goshiki to cut his hair, too





	how (not) to style hair: a DIY guide

It’s a cold Sunday morning and Shirabu doesn’t really want to get out of bed and start his day. Thankfully, they don’t have much to do today. Just a little bit of laundry and attending tonight’s reunion.

The urge to lie still and drift back to sleep is strong but Shirabu can’t seem to do that. That may or may not be because his face is jammed into an armpit. Specifically, _Goshiki’s_ armpit. Suddenly, it strikes Shirabu that he’s going to have to: 1) wake Goshiki up and somehow get out of this chokehold and 2) somehow sneak new bodywash into Goshiki’s bathroom because the coconut scent was too much for Shirabu. _Especially_ so early in the morning.

He wriggles around, trying to get comfortable and accidentally makes relaxing a lot more difficult because suddenly he’s acutely aware of Goshiki’s hand against his hip. His face goes red, just like the first time he’d held hands with Goshiki. It had begun with an argument (“Shirabu-san, you’re so short!” “I will literally end you”). Still, Shirabu thinks, things could’ve ended a lot worse if Goshiki hadn’t spontaneously threaded their fingers together, thereby effectively shutting Shirabu up.

He tries moving around but the blanket shifts with him and he _hates_ the feeling of cold toes. He tries pushing Goshiki over, but in vain, because while asleep, Shirabu is sure Goshiki turns into a log. He huffs, sending his bangs flying and falling over his eyes.

_I should get them cut soon._

He lies still for another minute, trying to fall back asleep, but he just can’t. After another minute of hard work, he manages to get Goshiki’s arm off him.

“Five more minutes,” Goshiki mumbles, burrowing his head under his pillow. Shirabu only rolls his eyes and gets up to go brush his teeth. He can hear Goshiki roll over into the warm, empty space Shirabu has left behind.

 _Should I cut them right now?_ Shirabu questions his mirror self. The scissors are at his desk and he could easily just chop his bangs off.

His thought process is interrupted by a sudden weight around his shoulders. Goshiki, true to his word, had gotten up after five minutes. It didn’t stop him from falling asleep standing up, his arms around Shirabu’s middle and his head resting on Shirabu’s shoulder.

Shirabu resists a sneeze when a few strands of Goshiki’s hair tickle his nose. Goshiki’s hair had gotten petty long, too. _Should I cut my hair today?_ He voices this to Goshiki who sleepily mumbles, “I’ll like you even when your hair isn’t pretty anymore.” Shirabu turns red and accidentally squeezes out more toothpaste than he’d intended to. Oh well, at least his teeth will be sparkly squeaky clean.

By the time Shirabu is done showering, Goshiki has made a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for the two of them. As a rule, Shirabu doesn’t like drinking coffee (because he dislikes the bitter aftertaste, but Goshiki lives off of coffee some days so they make it work).

Sipping his tea out of the Sailor Moon mug Tendou had given Goshiki at some point, Shirabu proposes his plan for the day.

“Wanna let me cut your hair?”

Now, Goshiki trusts Shirabu with a whole lot of things. Like editing his English assignments or feeding Ushijima-san (his goldfish, not his old captain who they still see on every other weekend). But his hair? That proposes a whole new level of trust. Goshiki isn’t sure if he’s ready for that kind of commitment.

He sighs and his bangs fly up comically, landing over his eyes. Goshiki knows defeat when he sees it.

“Alright. Be careful!”

Shirabu grins with pure delight (something Goshiki doesn’t see every day, Shirabu’s smiles vary but this one, it’s the kind that you’d see on a child’s face on their birthday, right before they blew out the candles on their cake). It makes Goshiki beam. He’s begun to feel optimistic, no, downright gleeful.

“OK, then. We’ll start after breakfast.” Shirabu’s trying not to look too pleased and Goshiki wants to reach over and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Which he does. Because he can.

(Shirabu is, once again, trying not to look too pleased, but failing miserably because he loves Goshiki very much and he loves kisses, even though he pretends otherwise, like, 80% of the time).

They finish up breakfast—buttered toast and mandarins, tea and coffee, and an egg each (Shirabu takes his hard-boiled and Goshiki likes his poached)—and they set up their station in the bathroom.

Shirabu has Goshiki lay down an old blanket which Goshiki wraps around himself and pretends to be a ghost so he can chase Shirabu around the apartment. With which Shirabu surprisingly complies with before stopping in front of the bathroom once again and has Goshiki bump right into him.

After a half-hearted reprimand and a trip to The Storage Cupboard to fetch a stool, Goshiki is now seated with a plastic bowl on his head. The nervous feeling has returned to his stomach and the poached eggs want an exit.

“Ready?” Shirabu asks.

“Yeah,” Goshiki whispers. He’s suddenly not sure anymore.

“I won’t fuck up, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Shirabu assures him. Goshiki believes him. He wishes he hadn’t.

“Ken-Kenji _rou_ …” he whispers. His hair (or, what was left of it) looks exactly like the purple plastic bowl had somehow melted and turned black and hairy. And gotten itself glued to his head.

Shirabu doesn’t bat an eyelid. “You look cute. Right, switch with me.”

Goshiki does so, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

“Ok, cut straight across my bangs, and be careful,” Shirabu instructs, tying a towel around his neck.

Goshiki, still stunned, tries. He really does.

“Tsutomu! I said straight across, not _zig-zag across my forehead!”_

* * *

_“And that, Lords, Ladies, and Gentle-enbies, is how Tsutomu-kun and Kenjirou-kun are wearing beanies tonight. Look, they’re even matching!”_

_Tsutomu’s closet only had two beanies—one white and one black, both with cat ears poking out of the sides, which he’d received as a ‘free gift’ with his tea set._

_They’d had no choice but to wear it and had to relay the story begrudgingly to Tendou, who’d come to pick them up for the reunion._

_A round of giggles and low laughter went around their little group. Even Ushijima had cracked a smile. Semi and Yamagata clutched at each other for support. Kawanishi tried to hide his laughter by burying his head in Tendou’s shoulder but Shirabu gave him the stink eye anyway, clutching Goshiki’s hand a little tighter._

_A lesson was learned._

_Never let your boyfriend cut your hair._

**Author's Note:**

> um idk what tf the dynamics are i just wanted to write a cute thing bc i read a super angsty incredible shiragoshi yeah just,,


End file.
